The new Whirlpool Tiger
by brebre14
Summary: Naruto leaves the village, sick of being scorn for what he had no control over. Decided to leave a message to Sarutobi so not to worry him. His dream is become a clan head and leader for those that have been abused, hated, beaten to the of death. Or those that are like him being a vessal. Also being an ally of Akatsuki has its perks.
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello, this story as you knwo it is new. little Naruto here ends up leaving the leaf village the age of six years old. Hokage had some jounins to chase after him. He joins up with Haku and Zabuza a month or so and heads off. This small interview of the story is well worth it. Oh, Naruto might have a bit of an alliance with the Akatsuki. He gave them a new way to makes plans with the biiju's meaning to live in harmony. Not to extract them in a statue and kill the current vessal's of them. **

**" kYUUBI SPEAKING "**

_' THOUGHTS SPEAKING BY ANYONE AND NARUTO TO KYUUBI '_

**P.S. i DO NOT OWN NARUTO AT ALL. THOUGH I CAN IF I WAS ABLE BUT THAT IS JUST SIMPLY WISHFUL THINKING.**

* * *

Naruto sniffled. He wanted to know why the village were so mean to him all the time. Even the orphanage owner kicked him out at the age of four **(is that the right age he was kicked out of the orphanage?) **while calling him a demon brat. Whimpering, Naruto clumsily got to his feet and decided it was time to get away from this village that never wanted him. Once he's older, he'll get vengence to those that harmed him, He'll show them what hate really is like. What they created out of him. If they want a demon then so be it. Running towards his small apartment, he grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper to write to the old man Hokage stating that he was leaving and might not come back until the upcoming chuunin exams.

Looking back towards the village behind him, Naruto sprinted off in the woods on the trees. Towards were wave is currently living.

Sarutobi stared sadly at the note in his hand while in Naruto's apartment. The boy clearly had enough of the hate nough to want to leave on his own. Thinking up his mind he decided he was going to tell the council the boys inheritance in order to get them to realise what they had done to the child.

**( I'll show you what Naruto wrote in the letter in case you were curious on what he wrote.)**

_Dear Old man Hokage ,_

_Sorry if you missed me in my old apartment. But I had had it here in this stupid village, all I was ever recieved was hatred and scorn. Never love or a family that I always wanted. If I went back in time to find out why everyone hated I'd give to do just that and change the future. But alas, my wishes and dreams were only thrown in the dust. I won't become Hokage when I get older and stronger in strength and heart. Don't expect me until possibly a a week or two before the chuunin exams. I might be in a team of my own if were to recruit kids my age that were scorn, hated, or an orphan like I was. I might make a little clan outside the village of Konoha if you'd let me, minus the idiotic civilan council. Farewell and thank you for what you tried to do for me all this time._

_p.s. I might make a name out of myself, maybe suprise youw ith the name of The new whirlpool tiger._

_Sincerely, Uzamaki Naruto ( Creator of the new Whirlpool tiger. )_

* * *

Calling in to order of the meeting Danzo wonders what the old man Sarutobi is up to. His glare wasactually leaking killing intent that shivers down his spine. " I have called you all here today concerning one Uzumaki Naruto defecting the village." Sarutobi said as gasps of shock and outrage was heard. " We must kill the demon while its weak!" One of the civalin of the council stupidly spoke out. KIA was leaking so strong that a quarter half of the village fainted, nearly pissing themselves.

" The reason is very acceptable for Naruto wanting to leave. And no, no ones going to go after him in any way necessary. He's not a ninja of the village so there is no possibility to mark him as a nukeninja. And if I find out that one of you sent someone after him is to be sent on interrogation with Ibiki. That is final." A coughing noise interrupted the angry gestures of the civilan council **( well, ones that are awake that is.)** " If I may have permission to speak Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi nodded to let the head of Nara clan to speak **( Can you guy's tell what his nam is for me? I forgot. hehe ) **" Of course you may Nara-san." He said. " Is it perhaps that Naruto-kun left of his own free will as it loooks like he's tired of the scorn from the villagers?" Murmers of questions similar to Nara. " Yes, Naruto-kun had left of his own free will. He decided to leave now cause he was getting tired of this village going against him. He just simply wanted to grow up in piece. But noone would give him even that sanctuary." He explained as guilt ridden on the ninja council.

He could evidently hear the anbu murming tp themselves about Naruto. " Wished we could'v helped the boy more." ' Yeah." Sighing he slammed his hands down on the table in order to gain silence. " Now the meeting here is also about Naruto inheritance. The boys father and mother." He smirked at everyone's interest as they leaned forward to hear more. " Is Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." Cue chini dropping, horro looks. Though he narrowed his eyes when he watched Danzo's facelooking on in thought. " Sarutobi, when do you think young Naruto would be back?" Sarutobi smirked at this, he hoped Naruto planned everything out soon, especially if he's gonna recruit people into helping him make his own clan. " Most likely a few weeks before the chuunin exams. He wishes to train away from Konoha in order to protect himself and others, also he wanted to recruit people like him. Perhaps with demons inside them or being orphaned, bloodline prejudice hate, or scorned for something they have no control over. he wanted to do that so he could make a world a better place for people. " Danzo hummed in thought. He'll have to ask Sarutobi soon about the compound. Sarutobi glared at Danzo, " No he's not planning n staying inside the village to make his clqan but rather outside, where there's more space. Don't think about messing with him Danzo, or that shall be noticed as treason." Danzo lifted his hands in the air as sign of piece.

" Relax Sarutobi, I wasn't thinking of doing anything to the boy. I promise. I was thinking of just asking i the near future whether or not he wanted alliance between me and him." Thinking on the matter Sarutobi sighed, nodded. " Fine, you may do that, but other wise don't tempt him in any other way. Am I clear?" Nodded his head fast in agreement. Clapping his hands he ordered, " I now call this meeting adjorn. You may leave to your respectable home or work." Farewells given, the old man sighed. Rubbing his head to try to be rid of the headache he wondered the future would be with Naruto as a hopeful clan head leader. Hopefulyl Naruto's leaving the village wouldn't come bite them all in the ass.

* * *

**That's all folks. Tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Please read and review...**

**p.s not finished with chapter two but this is what I got so far.**


	2. Chapter Two: New Tiger LeaderHero

**Hello again everyone, sure am getting there with this story. And definitly not being lazy to be able to add more chapters to em. So anyways, let me know what you think of the story. **

**p.s Before we move on, do you think I should write this as a slash story or where Naruto is in a harem of females?**

**p.s.s I do not own Naruto.**

**p.s.s.s I took the poll off of my profile as Kiba is the winner in Slight Inheritance...**

* * *

Naruto sighed. It has been three years since he resided inside of Konohagakure. He wondered how the old man Hokage was doing. Perhaps he should visit Konoha, seeing as the chuunin exams is in two weeks from now. Grinning darkly, he chuckled as one his friends nearly jumped at his grin. " Haku, Gaara, we're leaving to Konoha soon. Pack whatever necessary." Haku looked at his smaller master/friend in question while Gaara nodded stiffly at him. " Why are we going to Konoha for Naruto-sama?" Naruto smirked in response to Gaara's, " Chuunin my friend, chuunin exams. Do go all out with your...techniques." Haku smiled big and wide and bowed. " Hai!" Watching both of his friends shushin out of his office he smirked. The old man was going to get a big shock when he sees him.

Sakura sighed. Sasuke had yet again refused her requesting a date. It would seem she had to work harder to get Sasuke's attention, whether he likes it or not. Its about time he actually gives her his full attention. Forceably or willingly She'll have it.

Sasuke shivered, He did not like the look on Haruno's face. It was dark, possessive, and obessed. He wished she would die already before things get out of hand with her as his fangirl. He needed help, soon. He spotted spiky wild blonde hair and noticed three people. One was yellowish blonde with fox like whiskers on his cheeks. A boy with red hair looked maniac. A kanji on his forhead, love he noted is what it means. The last team mate has long black silky hair. He could barley see the person has a male but he must'v guessed right what with the way of his body language.

" sasuke-kun!" He cringed in fear before stiffly turning around slowly to see Haruno catching up to him with a glint in her see foam green jogged behind the blonde, ignoring the growl and amused looks aimed his way. Sakura immediately took noticed of the new comers. " Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl demanded Naruto. Gaara glared at the girl as did Haku. She shrunk back in fear when he decided to take pity on her before glancing at teh black haired boy round his age in amusement.

" My name is Uzumaki, young lady. And isn't polite to introduce yourself before demanding such terms?" Naruto smiled widely in glee as he saw her splutter in rage. " My names Hurano Sakura. What are you doing here in Konoha?" She wanted to slap the blonde boy across the face just to get that smirk wiped off permanately. " Why I believe my team-mates and I are here to see the Hokage about part-taking in the chuunin exams. Especially if we're going to go all out to show this stupid village about what it likes to be a ninja." Naruto laughed. A dark rich sound coming out of his lips that made Sasuke smirk, Gaara smiling madly while Haku gave a excited smile.

Sakura was nervous. Their grins were rather scary. Sasuke was glad the blonde was smart. He would think Uzumaki was the leader of this team. He liked that, maybe he could help him out of some sort. Naruto glared at the girl. He knows she was trying to get this black haired boy into dating with her. A fangirl it seems. Growling, he marched up to her slowly grabbing her shirt in his hands as they morfed into claws using the chakra of his sensie, the Kyuubi thta had taught him so much. She shivered in fear and shock as he bent his head a little to whisper in her ear. " Now Haruno, I know you was trying to get this guy that was behind me into dating you. A fangirl is what you are. And do you want to know what I do to them?" He smiled darkly in amusement as she shook her head in fear while trying not to tremble so much while in his grasp." I break them. Break a bit too much into thinking that they're not good enough to be a Kunochi. To retire away into being civilans would be their life. Away from death. Buit not everything is happy like a fairytell come true in your dreams. Knock it off and start listening to him that he does NOT WANT YOU! Period. Got it female?" Sakura nodded her head fast. This boy had demonic chakra for his age, it scares her a bit too much to be exact.

Naruto was officially annoyed. Thanks to the fangirl interruption his team was late for meeting the Hokage. Sasuke, the black haired boy's name it seems, said he volunteered to give them a short direction to the Hokage Tower. Well Naruto guessed it was to get away from the fangirl brat that kept coming onto him. He could be a good ninja if he kept training his hardest he mused. Walking up the stairs bored him. Except seeing a couple of ninja and civilan that recognised him as the boy from three years ago. He was playing with a kunia while walking through the halls when one of the civilans decided to gain up on him and his team but apolagizing to Sasuke, wo was scowling at the civilan man. The man turned to him, " Demon, why have you returned to the village? Come back to destroy us once again?" The man sneered. Naruto smired darkly in response. " No my dear civilan. Its to teach the people of Konoha not to mess with the whirlpool tiger. But if it wasn't for everyone's frustrationa nd slight push that i couldn't take it anymore i wouldn't have left the village, I wouldn't have met my team-mates and last of all i wouldn't have escaped your alls stupid hatred and abuse." He laughed out loud as the man, a civilan one at that nearly pissed in his pants after connecting the dots on what Naruto just said. shoving past the man, Sasuke and his tema-mates, Haku and Gaara all followed behind him towards teh Hokage office.

* * *

**Well how was it? Was it good? Ok perhaps? I hope it is even though I haven't got far into it but close enough for you to follow through the story. Please review to speak your opinion on this chapter.**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter three: Encoungers

**To those that likes my stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I had no internet, or anything to help me create more chapters. But I'm back now and more busy this year in high school. I have a chemistry show coming up this tuesday and i'm a little nervous about it since its like a BIG part of our grade. We would be in groups and such showing our projects to the middle school kids throughout each grade. I would be very busy and now I'm nervous about it. Not a big fan of crowds so wish me luck. Anyways, if those who wanted a female harem for naruto sorry but your probably gonna hate me since I'm now making it a male harem for Naruto. since it suits him more that way. most girls on Naruto is pretty weak or a little slutty, or just fan girlism for his kind of taste. Plus most of them are kind of weak in comparison to him. So that's it folks, a yaoi harem. don't like, don't read.**

**p.s I do not own Naruto at all. If I did, then about all fangirls will be dead. Only the strong willed and strength ones would live and not cling to someone to protect them.**

* * *

Naruto sighed in annoyance. His teammates, Gaara and Haku went off to train for a bit while he decided to take a little walk and yet the villagers recognise him so well they kept messing with him like he really is Kyuubi. " Hey demon go to hell." " demon brat." It annoys the hell out of him. If they want a demon then he'll show the dumbass village what a real demon will do. A tap felt on his shoulder and Naruto turned around before smiling smally at Sasuke. " Hello Sasuke." He greeted. Sasuke nodded at him. And was that pink crossing his cheeks? Well, Naruto mussed, he did looked cute when he blushes. " Iwas wondering Naruto, if I could introduce you to some of my, er, friends?" Sasuke asked. Almost nearly blushing fully across his cheeks. _Cute!_ Naruto thought.

Naruto bowed with a smirk across his lips at Sasuke, " Well of course I'd be delighted Sasuke. At least it'll distract me away from these stupid villagers." Sasuke was curios. He could see the glares from the villagers glowering at the handsome blonde who he was starting to like just from watching him and talking to him. But he didn't know if the blonde was gay or just that he was.

After a while, Naruto started getting frustrated. " Just where exactly are you taking me Sasuke?" A warning in his voice made Sasuke want tot hink before talking out. " There's a clearing near here. Just a small few of us. We have been hoping to get to show someone that we could...uuh...get close to I guess." He said with a whisper and a blush across his cheeks. Naruto blinked in shock. There were of them like Sasuke? Cute, just a tad shy, strong, and hopefully energised? Naruto smirked, he would have a full on show to meet up. He just hope his teammates aren't woried about him for taking so long.

Just now walking through trees Naruto _NEARLY _gaped in awe. The clearing was filled with about three other boys. One had a hair style that is shaped as a pineapple. He looked fairly lazy but he had an aura of smartness surrounding him and shadows dancing around his aura happily that he can tell he is a Nara, a shadow possessor. Aslo nearly close to hardness, a boy with war markings on both cheeks was shyly smiling. His canine companion sitting atop his head wearing a big baggy fury hoodie gray coat with black jeans and blue sandels. Another boy with long silky hair hold up in a ponytail was sitting quietly. He had a violet aura that prescribed a little shyness and maybe, that aura? Naruto seethed quietly, He has the bird mark that showed him to be a servent. he could easily know he is a hyuuga by heart. He was equelly beautiful in the same aspect. He smirked, he's gonna enjoy this little encounter.

Kiba was excited. He didn't show at first but when he spotted Sasuke with a hot ass blonde he swore he would a dominant in all dominance could ever hoped to be. He was excited but he was also nervous. This clearing was their secret haven. All four of them, himself, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were submissive to the point that they had to find the right dominant to take all of them for they would not seperate.

neji wascurious, this boy, no man, had an aura of extreme protectiveness, dominance, and power. The smirk on his whiskered face nearly made him melt in pleasure. He hoped the man would take them 'streatment would not be notice, but obviously the hot blonde already guessed the way he glanced at his forehead where the headband was covering the bird cage seal.

Shikamaru pondered. The man before them looked to be fairly decent. He do expect that his friend and him would be loved evenly by him for sure.

Stopping in front of the three boys in front of him he bowed. " Hello gents, My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I would expect that all of you will be seeing me very frequently from now on." All four of them, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru glanced at each other and looked back at the blonde in front of them. All smiled slightly, in Kiba's case, widely, and nodded in agreement before turning around, before beckoning Naruto to follow them. _This would be a new journey for my hopefully lovers and teammates. _Naruto thought. _Watch out konoha. My teammates and I will show you what a demon truly is. Otherwise, teh fangirls better not get in my way before they die!_ Grinning darkly with a slight husky, evil chuckle. He smiled widely at his boys, He will show those dumbass villagers and council what it takes to be a demon.

* * *

**Well there you have it. It took almost have a night till nearly 2 am to think of how to write this chapter. Tell me your opinion of how it went. Can any of you readers please give me some advice about what to write next? Pm me on my profile and tell me now before I move on to the next chapter. **

**please read and review...**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter four: NOTICE!

HELLO everyone. This is Brebre14 talking. So anyways I plan on remaking The Whirlpool Tiger. if any of you have Any SUGGESTIONS on how to write this story please let me know before I get started. Anyways I might not get back on here for a while till then. It might be next weekend but my bestf friend might want to stay the night. :) We're almost like sisters that she's over at my house almost every singel day. We're just that close. But anyways. give me suggestions on how to write this story. But the title is still going to be the same. Can anyone tell me how to correctly spell Tazuna's daughter's name again? I asked of that in the last chapter I recently uploaded. Anyway's, I'm staying the night at my grandma's house again and its a sunday. My mom will be getting me this morning though so I might be late for school. meaning I need to get my mom to get my book with me. Well, I'll update as soon as I get any idea's on how to rewrite the story. Later folks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
